Star
by ILaffJoy
Summary: my (lame) take on what happened after naley's last scene on 2x6


TITLE : Star

OneShot ; 1384words / Naley/Nathan & Haley / PWP, Smut / NC17

summary : my (lame) take on what happened after naley's last scene on 2x6

"Blink and you'll miss it"

Haley stared deeply at the dark blue skies, admiring the stars beautifully littered across it. Her daze was interrupted when she heard a chuckle from the man beside her.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I'm just thinking, it's funny how appropriate that statement is."

Haley just stared at him curiously so he continued. "I mean doesn't it perfectly fit your situation right now with music? You're given a chance to pursue music and if you won't take that chance then you might miss it and then regret it in the future. I don't ever want you to feel that. You deserve this chance Hales, I'm so glad you're taking it."

"Thank you." Haley smiled, her heart filled with so much love and admiration for the other. "I love you, how did I get so lucky?" Haley asked as she placed one deep kiss on Nathan's lips before snuggling into the other's warm embrace.

"I should be the one asking that question." Nathan replied as he hugged the other tighter. Haley just chuckled too comfortable on her position inside Nathan's arms to form a coherent reply.

A comfortable silence embraced the couple as the two continued looking at the stars. They both love moments like this, moments where it's just the two of them basked in silence, when all that matters is the two of them together and that strong feeling of love they both feel for each other.

Haley sighed, wishing on all the stars above that Nathan and she could be together like this forever. He looked at her husband, who was staring at the skies, his face so calm and serene. He loved seeing him like this.

"Last time I checked the stars are at the sky, not on my face."

Haley blushed at being caught staring. "I was not"

Nathan chuckled at her now blushing wife.

"It's okay babe. If you want to stare, all you need to do is ask, I definitely won't complain." He replied as he stared at his beautiful wife. Damn he was so lucky, he has no idea how some would even think of Haley as ordinary, because what he's seeing is definitely far from it. Haley was beyond beautiful, that word isn't even enough to justify it, and above it all, what he loved the most is Haley's not just beautiful outside, the beauty of her heart is as exceptional. He let his eyes admire the other's perfection from those beautiful orbs down to those plump lips. He bit his own lips, his eyes filling with desire as his eyes linger on those red luscious perfection.

The red on Haley's cheeks deepened as he stared at Nathan's eyes, knowing what the darkening of those beautiful blue orbs mean.

Before they knew it, lips meet lips in a fervor kiss. Their hands clung tightly to each other, pushing the other closer that they could mold in to one.

Haley breathed Nathan's name as she felt her husband's cold touch slipping under her shirt. Nathan took that as an approval as he slid his hand higher until it reached Haley's bra, he skillfully unhooked the garment and didn't waste time as he massaged Haley's now unclothed breast.

Haley gasped, loving the feel of Nathan's skillful hands on her skin.

She was suddenly pulled back from euphoria when she felt Nathan tugging her shirt up in an attempt to remove it from her body.

"Nathan, someone might see us."

"Let them watch" Nathan smirked as his hand continue massaging his wife's ample breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before he leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth.

Haley moaned at the pleasure, all thoughts and worries being thrown away as she took off her shirt, wanting to feel Nathan's mouth without any barrier. Nathan immediately took one breast into his mouth sucking it with much want then doing the same to the other.

Haley could feel Nathan's arousal poking on her thigh so she pushed her leg towards it, loving the feel of Nathan's hardness on her skin.

Nathan cursed as he felt the friction. He moaned Haley's name and pulled the other towards her in a deep messy kiss. Haley took of Nathan's shirt wanting to feel the other's bare skin to hers.

They continued kissing each other, only stopping for a second once air is needed but immediately diving back in, they just can't seem to get enough of each other. They can go on for hours but both know that they needed more so Haley left one deep kiss on Nathan's lips before going south, leaving open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin her lips can reach until she arrived on her destination. She unbuttoned Nathan's jeans and pulled it off along with his boxers.

Nathan kicked it aside once it pooled on his feet. He bit his lips as he felt Haley's hot breathe at his now freed member.

"Hales, please" Nathan moaned.

Knowing what her lover wants, Haley planted a kiss on Nathan's member before taking it inch by inch inside her mouth, her hand pumping the length her mouth can't reach. Nathan's pull on her scalp and pleasure filled moans urging her to keep on.

Nathan sighed at the loss as he felt Haley's mouth leaving his member. He made a move to gently push Haley's head back but stopped as Haley looked up to her, her eyes filled with desire.

"I want you."

He stopped breathing, his whole body being filled with so much desire and want.

"Fuck I love you." He moaned before pulling the other up and swallowing Haley's lips on a deep kiss, pouring all his love and feeling that words enough can't express.

"I love you" Haley whispered once they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Nathan smiled, giving his wife one last peck before he gently move her until her back is on the wall. He then pulled down Haley's skirt along with her underwear and kneeled down until his face is in front of Haley's crotch, the smell of Haley's arousal immediately hitting his nose. He breathed it in, loving this scent on Haley. Knowing that it's because of the other's want for him makes him surge with pride. He wants to show how much he wants the other as bad so he leaned forward and licked Haley's crotch, loving how wet she is for him. He gave it a few licks before he went to the other's clit, sucking it and then plunging three fingers inside Haley's wetness.

Haley moaned as pleasure surge all throughout her body.

She loved the feel of Nathan's calloused fingers and talented mouth in her but she wanted more. "Baby, now please."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice as he stood up and gently pick one of Haley's leg, letting it encircle around his back before plunging his hard member inside his wife. He paused for a second, loving the feel of Haley's tightness swallowing him.

"I love you. So much."

Haley didn't get a chance to reply as her mouth was filled with moans of pleasure once Nathan pulled out and immediately pushed back in. He repeated the motion, faster and harder than the last one until they both came hard.

They both stood there entangled in each other's arms as they waited to come down from their high.

"Who knew stargazing was this fun, if I knew I would've asked you to do this more often." Nathan whispered as he felt Haley snuggling onto her.

"As if we would even be looking at the stars." Haley chuckled.

"I would, because the only star I need to see is right in front of me. Haley James, the next big star."

Haley blushed, lightly slapping the other. "I already promised that I'll go for it, you don't need to flatter me."

"I'm only telling the truth, you'll come far Hales. I believe that."

"Okay, fine! But it's going to be Haley James Scott - the next big star." Nathan's smile grew wider. He loves hearing his last name with hers, it still feels like a dream that this wonderful woman is all hers.

"Well then Mrs. Scott, as your number one fan, any chance I can have a private performance?"

"Only for you."


End file.
